


Their's Forever

by CinemaCorner



Category: Frozen (2013)
Genre: F/M, Family, Fluff, Romance, Wedding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-12
Updated: 2017-11-12
Packaged: 2019-02-01 13:55:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12706350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CinemaCorner/pseuds/CinemaCorner
Summary: The day of their wedding Anna and Kristoff just can not believe the future that is before them and with this one act the greatest happiness they have known is theirs forever.





	Their's Forever

Light poured through the stain glass windows of the castle chapel, painting the whole room in a shower of color. The whole atmosphere was magical, perfect for the long awaited wedding of Arrendelle's beloved princess and her valiant reindeer king. But Kristoff Bjorgman had eyes only for the angelic beauty, his beloved Anna, seemingly floating down the aisle towards him. After today she would be his forever, his wife, Mrs. Bjorgman. The very thought left him in a speechless daze and by the time Anna reached him his whole body radiated with happiness, matching her feelings perfectly.

"You clean up nice" said Anna, looking into his eyes. Looking around she noticed that all eyes were fixated on them and turned back whispering so only he could hear, "They're all looking at you." He chuckled softly, "Believe me, they're all looking at you." The amount of love in his voice made her blush, but her smile never faltered as they turned to the bishop to begin the ceremony. He cleared his throated and began, "We are gathered together in the presence of our kingdom to celebrate the union of our own princess Anna and Sir Kristoff Bjorgman as they are joined today in holy matrimony. It is here they will promise their love to each other as they themselves have spoken, Princess Anna."

Anna toke a deep breath and for a moment could not speak, but Kristoff squeezed her hand lightly and she began her vows with a true smile, "Kristoff you truly are one of a kind. You are this burley, grumpy mountain man, but you're also the most gentle, kind, loving man I have ever know. I know I talk too much, and probably have put your life in danger more often than you could ever think possible. But I promise you here today that I will always love you and cherish every moment of our lives together with you as my love and husband from this day forth." She took his ring in her hand, "It is with this ring that I pledge to you all my love for all of our days to come." Anna then slipped the ring onto his finger and looked at him all the joy in the world, matched only by his look for her. The bishop then turned to him and gave a nod for him to proceed. "Anna you are everything I never thought was possible to find, and I certainly never in a million years it'd be with someone as wonderful as you. I bless every moment I'm with you for I see in your love the better man that I can be, and for that I forever thank you." He picked up her ring of identical gold, "It is with this ring that I give you all my love for now and always as my wife, and I shall love you as my beloved, feisty Anna until my last breath." Fighting back tears and with a shaking hand he slipped the ring onto her finger. Anna squeezed his hand and mouthed "I love you" as they turned once more to the bishop. h the pleasure of power vested in me in the sight of God and our kingdom to pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss your bride Sir Kristoff."

Kristoff turned to Anna, lifted her soft veil from her now tear-streaked face and kissed her with all the love of his soul. As he pulled away, his smile never leaving his face, he straightened and offered Anna his arm as they faced the cheering coward, "Mrs. Bjorgman?" Anna giggle through her happy tears and accepted with, "Why thank you Mr. Bjorgman" and together with broad smiles they walked up the aisle towards the door of the chapel, to a future as husband and wife that was theirs forever.

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first story ever. I look back on it and laugh but I still have a soft spot for it. This was originally written on 12-13-2014.


End file.
